1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a conjugated polymer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a conjugated polymer with side chains of a tertiary amine group or a quaternary ammonium salt group.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic electronic devices has become increasingly important in the relative field due to its advantages of simple process, cheap, thin, light, and capable of large area manufacturing. However, limited to the properties of the organic material itself, the performance of the current organic electronic devices are still lower than silicon-including compound or other inorganic material based electronic devices. The main reason is that the movements of electrons and holes in the organic material are different from that in the inorganic material, which leads the charge mobility of the organic electronic devices to be lower than that of the inorganic electronic devices, and thereby affecting the overall performance of the organic electronic devices.
In order to solve the above problems, a hole transport layer and an electron transport layer are usually required to be added into the structure of the organic electronic device to facilitate the transportation of the charges. The properties of the hole transport layer and electron transport layer deeply affect the overall performance of the organic electronic device. PEDOT:PSS is a conducting polymer, and is usually used as a hole-transporting material. However, PEDOT:PSS is a strong acid, which is corrosive to the electrode and active layer. Therefore, PEDOT:PSS is not an ideal hole-transporting material.
Further, most solvents used for each layer of the organic electronic device are miscible, and therefore there are problems of mutual dissolution between different layers while fabricating a multi-layered structure solar cell device by solution process. For instance, when fabricating a second layered structure over a first layered structure of an organic electronic device, the solvent for the second layered structure would dissolve and damage the first layered structure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a material being neutral and water/alcohol soluble, and having a good hole-transporting property to solve the abovementioned problems.